


Snowfall

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing outside and you take the opportunity to spend it with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

“It’s snowing, Dean!” You call out as you peer out the window. There are large, fluffy flakes falling down and coating the ground like powdered sugar on a brownie. Your eyes are wide as you shrug on a coat, grabbing mittens and donning them. 

“It’s Maine, it snows,” Dean calls back unimpressed. 

You smirk at his cozy bundle in the bed. His nose is red from the cold and he’s watching old reruns of shitty cops shows. You know he’s wearing plaid pajama pants under the quilt and he’s grumpy about the addition of snow to the freezing temps. Dean and cold don’t get along. 

“It’s beautiful, Winchester. Get your ass out of bed and outside. We can build a snowman,” You say, walking over and tugging the quilt from under his chin. You smile as he whimpers, doing his best impression of Sam’s puppy look. “Don’t get me that shit Dean. It’s snow, it’s not going to hurt you.”

Dean sticks his tongue out at you as you roll your eyes. You keep glancing out the window, impatient at the sloth that is your boyfriend. He’s barely making a move out of the bed, green eyes trained on the tv. 

“Why do I have to go outside? There’s beer and tv in here. I’m all set,” Dean tries to reason, slowly picking up his boots and slipping them on. 

“You love me and I love snow. Therefore, you have to brace the cold and experience it with me,” You answer, kissing the freckles on his cheeks. You see a hunger light up in his eyes. He pulls your face closer to his, kissing you hard on the mouth. 

“Who says I love you? Maybe I’m just using you for the action,” You roll your eyes at Dean and open the door to the motel, running out onto the stairs. 

“I say you love me because you are going to build a snowman with me!” You yell up, jumping into a snow piling and flipping onto your back. 

The snow presses into your body, seeping cold into the dip of your spine. You sigh at the familiar feeling and watch the snowfall from the sky. If you stared long enough you could pretend that you were in Canada and not Maine. You missed the abundance of snow, the tradition of pouring syrup into the snow and waiting until it was just gooey enough to scoop onto a stick. You loved the caramel like consistency with the rich flavor of maple. You loved your home even if it had changed from snowy Canada to Dean in a matter of years. 

“How could you possibly enjoy this, Y/N?” Dean asks, sitting down next to you and watching the snow pile on top of itself. The roads were covered and Dean scowled of the thought of digging the Impala out of a snow pile and chipping the frost off the windows. 

“It’s home,” You sigh, flipping onto your side to watch Dean frown at the cold. Snow dotted his hair like ants on a sidewalk. His eyelashes were dripping, the sheen from melted snow making him glow. You laughed as Dean tried to swat away the snow like a buzzing fly. He turned to look at you at those words. 

“Home?” He asked, looking at the smile on your face. Your cheeks were pink from the cold and you were sniffling but you had the widest smile on your face. “If this is what home looks like on you then maybe we should go there more often,” Dean mumbled under his breath. 

You heard what he said anyway and in a swift moment caught his mouth with your own. 

“I wanna find yours so I can see it too,” You said, happy in this moment to be with your boyfriend in the snow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the fic. Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. I'm still trying to pin down how to write Dean so if you have any feedback on how to portray him I'd love to hear it. Have a good night :)


End file.
